We are meant to be
by Suicide Emo
Summary: FeYugixYami. Okay, this is a INCEST story, I repeat INCEST. Yugi and Yami and brother and sister and over Spring Break their relationship is more than a brother and sister should have
1. Chapter 1

**Oh I really excited about writing this, so I hope you guys would like it too. If you don't like INCEST don't fucking read it then. Enjoy. **

~X~

Spring Break has now come! Oh man, I can't wait to help grandpa around the shop and hang out with my friends. I know, it seems like I do that everyday, but there something about this break that will bring a smile to my face.

I was walked out into the parking lot on the school ground when I hear footsteps running behind me. I turned around and saw Joey and Tea running my way. "Hey Yug, have you heard from your brother yet?" My smile brighten a bit more.

"Yes, I talk to Yami last night. We talked about how he is doing in school and how I am doing in school. Oh and we even talked about what I want to do when I graduate this year."

Tea smiled, as she laid a hand on my shoulder and we continued our walk. "You miss him don't you Yugi?"

"Yeah, I have not seem Yami in 8 months. He was the only person I looked up to when I was down, but at least I can still talk to him."

Joey ran right in front of us with a big smile on his face. "Well Yug, we got a big suprise for you. All you have to do is turn left." I brow lifted up, but I did what he said.

When I turned to my left, my eyes began burning with tears. Right there standing beside a black SUV: my big brother. "YAMI!" I drop my bag and took off running to my brother who had the biggest smile on his face. Yami pushed himself off the car in time for me to jump into his arms and wrap my legs around him. I know, every not sister like, but cut me some slack, I have not seen my brother in 8 months and he's not seem to mind with my legs wrapped around his wraist.

Besides one hand was on my thigh to hold me up and the other was laying against my back.I had the biggest smile on my faces with tears was running down my face as well. I can feel Yami's hand remove from my back and stroke my hair. "Suprise baby sister."

I let out a little giggle and snuggle my face against his neck. "I'm not a baby Yami. I'm only a year younger than you." He chuckled against my ear before let set me down on my feet, but didn't remove me from his arms.

"You will always be my baby sister Yugi."

"And you will always be my big brother who is a pain in the ass."

"I'm your brother, it's my job."

Oh it was so good having him back. I wonder how long he is staying? After what seem to be forever, I pulled away to whip away my tears. I look behind me and saw Joey and Tea smiling. I turned around and cross my arms.

"Did you guys know about this?"

"Yes, Yami called us and told us lat night, but he made us promise not to tell you."

I spun around and saw Yami smirking as he looked away, but I slapped him on the arm and called him an ass. "Alright Yugi, how about we get this Spring Break started by going to ower favorite ice cream shop."

Oh he didn't have to tell me twice. ICE CREAM!

**To be continued**


	2. Ice cream

Yami and I stood at the best ice cream shop there is. I knew most of the people in the shop since they go school with me and this is where they alway go after school everyday. While we were waiting, Yami and I started playing the guessing game. How it works is that we say one word that is a hint and we have to guess the rest of it; since we knew each other so well, it was not that hard. The category we are on right now is Yami's sex life since I didn't have one yet.

"So what's her name?"

"I have no fucking idea, since I only bang the girl once on a drunk night." Liar!

"White trash name." The only answer I got was 'Guess'. "Okay, Trish?"

"No"

"Brandy"

"No"

"Luna"

"No"

"Tea"

"Fuck no"

Okay now he is just fucking with right now. "Tanya."

"No."

"Mandy."

"No."

"Lauren."

Now I was then getting pissed. "Don't fuck with me on this, I know this shit Yami." He waved his hands up in defense."

"Do you see me fucking with you sis, because I'm not."

"Okay, speed round; I'm call out some name and you tell me if I got it."

"I will tell you."

"Okay, Brandy, Heather, Channinh, Brianna, Serena, Melody, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kira, Hinata, Nikki." He was shaking his head. "Kira, Kikyo, Kagome, Lauren, Jenny, Taylor, Meg, fucking Becky?" **(Please don't be upset with me if one of your names are in here. It's in Ted and I love that part."**

"Nope."

"Does she have a Non after it."

"Yes."Heather Non, Channing Non,"

"I have no sex life." He cut me off.

"FUCK!" I yelled so loud that everyones eyes were on me now. Yami was holding onto his side like he was going to die. "Your an asshole, you know that Yami?"

Yami pulled himself together before ruffling my hair, messing it up. "Sorry sis, I couldn't help it."

"Can I help who is next in line." I look foward and saw the counter lady talking to us. I guess I didn't move fast enough becuase Yami pushed to into the counter. I turned around and put my hands on hips, as I stared deep into his eyes. "Yami it's bad enough you mess up my hair; I don't want my clths to be next in line."

"You are such a girl Yugi." He said looking at the meau."

"Yeah, I'm a girl with hot body with good looking pups now order already."

I looked over my shoulder and saw some of the guys blushing, as they turned away. "I'll have the Banana split." Yami stepped aside so I can go next.

"And I'll have the creamy rocky-road with extra hot cream." Sound sexual, but that's how I like my rocky-road. (**True story LOL). **Yami mouth nearly drop on my order.

"I''l have what she's having."

~X~

"So how is school going Yugi? Yami kept is eyes on me, as he licked the spoon.

"It's been going really well, it's weired not having you around the house for the pass eight months."

"How's mom and dad?" I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "I take it that it has not been going well." Yami chuckled, as he put the spoon down in his waffle bowl and turned shifted his chair closer to mine. "You want to tell me about it?"

I sigh before pushing my ice cream away. "They can't stop talking about how your the golden child, as I'm just a replacment in the house. I mean they miss you so much that mom cries every night; wish you would come home. Don't get me wrong Yami, I missed you so much, but it kills me that my own parents are _still_ focused more on you than me. All they care about id my grade and when I do something wrong then they bring up you." I can feel the tears burning my eyes, as looked at the table instead of Yami who was sitting next to me; not saying a word.

After a long moment of silent Yami finally speaks. "Dose grandpa treat like that too?"

My head shot up so that I was now looking into his eyes. "God no, grandpa treats me so much better. That's why I'm think about living him now. Help him around the shop when he goes on one of his runs." I slump back again the chair. "Is it wrong for me to just leave?"

"Yugi, I think it will be a great thing for you. Are you going over there all through Spring Break?"

"Yeah, to get away from mom and dad for a while. That way I can have a little bit of freedom."

"Well then, lets finish our ice cream and head over to the shop."

**To be continued**

"


	3. Welcome home

"Grandpa? Grandpa are you home?" I called out through the empyt shop. Yami followed me, shutting the door behind him as he drops my bookbag by the door. I walked around the counter to find a note that was addressed to me and Yami. I guess Yami stopped by here first before coming to pick me up from school.

_Yugi, Yami_

_Welcome home! I went to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight. I won't be long  
Yugi do you homework and make sure your brother looks over it no or buts about it. Yami  
look after the shop until I get back._

_Love Grandpa_

_"_I have no homework this Spring Break, so I'm good for right now." I grabbed Yami with a smile on my face. "Come Yami, I guess we are sleeping the same room that we slept through out our years of staying here." Since grandpa only had two bed room and one bathroom there was really no other chose. Lucky that grandpa did remove the extra bed in the room.

Yami followed behind, as I walked up the stair and into the first room on the right. I opened the door to see Yami's bed already made with his suitcase laying on it and my study desk was filled with his books and a laptop. I jumped 2 inches off the ground when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the room for a good minute before turning around and wrapped my arms around his waist. My room dose not real empty anymore; I'm so glad that he's here with me right now.

I smuggle my face against his chest. "Welcome back home brother."

Yami secure in his arms his arms around me to hold me close enough that couldn't breath. "I'm glad to be home with you Yugi. I love you baby sister."

I sigh at the warmth of his body, like I could fall asleep even though I was standing. My favorite person is back home me, but only for a little while. "I love you too big brother." I closed my eyes and enjoyed our the feeling of his arms around me. Why am I even feeling like this? Why do I enjoy being in his arms to much? Maybe it's becuase I have not seen him in a while. A sudden cough pulled us a part and we saw grandpa standing there with a smile on his face.

"We are really to have you here Yami. Yugi missed you alot; she won't stop talking about you since you left. I her friends were getting headace: at least that's what they told me." A blush grew on my face, as I turned away while Yami and grandpa started laughing.

Yami continues to laugh, as he wrapped and arm around my shoulder and began messing with my hair: AGAIN! "Aw did the little on miss that bad." I slapped his hand away from my hair.

"You wish and don't call me little one, I'm only one years younger than you Yami."

"Yugi you have not grown an inch since you turned fifthteen."

I growled through my teeth and punched him in the stomach. "Shut up you asshole."

"Yugi" Grandpa cuts in. He hates it when we curse. "No cursing in my house. I told you this already."

"Sorry grandpa."

Grandpa just closed his eyes and smiled. "Now then, why don't Yami cook tonight?" Yes! I love Yami's cooking, but I'm still better.

I pulled on his shirt to make him look at me, as I pointing at my mouth. "Feed me."

**To be continued**


	4. dinner

**Sorry if I confused on the second chapter. Yugi is one year younger than Yami.**

**~X~**

Oh my god this food is so fucking good that I'm already on my second plate of mash potatos with chopped stake. Yami and grandpa was sitting on the other side of the table; watching me gobel down the food like an animal. "Eat much Yug?" Yami asked laughing, as he took a bite out of stake.

I looked away embarressment and put my fork down. Beside answering his question, I just grabbed my glass of water and began drinking, as Yami continues to laugh before grandpa cut in by asking a question himself. "So Yami, how is college going you?'

"It's going alright I guess, but classes in high school is way easier than it now."

I set my drink down and continued enjoying my meal listening to their conversation. "Well Yami, that's what college is. Have you talk to your mom and dad lately?"

"Sent them a couple of cards, but no phone calls." Yami said like was no big deal, which to grandpa it is, but to me it dosen't.

"Yami-" Yami cut him off.

"Grandpa, I really didn't want to deal with them at the time. They would have caused a lot more stress on me then they did when I was living with them during high school. Hell they are now putting pressure on Yugi now that I'm out of the house." Yami pointed me out. I didn't dare look at grandpa, as Yami continues to talk about college.

"Well I'm glad your doing well... now about a girlfriend?" I swallow a whole stake and I started coughing viloetly. "You okay Yugi?"

I continued to cough, as I nodded my head again. "Yeah I'm fine. I already asked Yami that question early on today and he told he had no lover or girlfriend." I said chuckling.

yami glared at me playfully. "What are you laughin at shory?" That made me stop laughing and pick up a stake to throw it at him. "Don't do it Yugi or your going to regrete it later." I thought about what my next move was like I was doing math in my head. Come up with a concusion, I smirked and threw the stake at Yami; hitting him on the forehead leaving a bit of stake sauce bahind as it pounced off his head and landed on the table.

I raised my hands up like the reff dose in a football game. "SCOOOORRRREEE!" I began laughing, as Yami continues to glare. "Come Yami, I'm sure you have kissed someone before. You can't be twenty years old and not have a kiss."

Picking up his napkin and whipping his forhead Yami sighs. "I kissed someone once, but it was a long time ago. I pretty sure that person dose not remember if I told them." Why he sounds so sad. I wonder who this girl was that makes his heart break like this.

"Who was it?"

Yami didn't answer, he just shook his head and collected his dishes and walked over to the sink. My followed him, as he sets his plate down gently and started the water. "I'll do the dishes tonight grandpa."

"Well alright then. I'm done as well; it's was ever good Yami." And with that being said grandpa leaves usd alone.

I turn my attention back to my brother. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just go get a shower. I'll meet you up stairs in ten minutes." I guess there was use of talking any further, so I just got up from the table and walked over to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Dinner was great Yami. I'll see you in ten minutes." I then exit the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

**To be continued**


	5. Lifes not fair

Yamipov

I watched, as Yugi went upstairs, leaving me in the kitchen doing the dishes. I let out a long sigh before walking back over to the table to collect their plates and silverwear. For so long I wonder what my life will be like if this person that I fell in love with will react. Will I be rejected by her or has she already love me the same way as I love her. God just thinking about it makes me dizzy that I had to sit down and breath. My elbows rested on the table with the plates long forgotten. I pinch the bridge of my nose, as I try to think straight and the only thing that I can come up with is that 'life is not fair'.

Yugipov

I got done with my shower just five minutes ago and now I was waiting in bed for Yami; just to pass time, I read. I think I got through about ten pages when I started getting worried. I at my clock on the dresser that stands beween our twin beds. It said 10:30 p.m, Yami has been down stairs for almos an hour. I didn't want to wait any longer, I had to see what was going on. I shoved my sheets off my body and storm out the room and down the stairs. I first went into the kitchen where I left Yami, but he wasn't there, so I went into the living room. It was pitch black, I reached my arm out to the side to find the damn light switch. Finally I found the switch and turned the light on. Yami was sitting there on the couch with his faces in his hands and elbows on his knees. God I have not seen my brother like this since we were young. For a while he wouldn't talk for a week becuase he said that he did something wrong. The only promise was that he said it involved her, but she couldn't remember.

I nervous about what will happen now. I gang some strange and walked over to Yami. I sat right next to him on the couch. I guess I him out of his thoughts since he jumped a little. I pulled his hands away form his face and looked at me. All I did was smile before grabbing his hand and pulled it onto my lap. "Yami, talk to me: what's wrong?"

He sigh before returning the smile right back to me. "It's nothing Yugi, I just have something on my mind at the moment. Let's get to bed if you want I will read you a story like I use to do."

I can still see the pain in his eyes, but I didn't want to push my luck. To honest, I'm kinda jealous of this girl that yami is in love with. I knew that grandpa was sleeping up stairs, so I'll talk to Yami about this situation tomorrow, but I right now I him to spend time with me and not worry about anything. "I would like that alot."

"Then let go upstairs, I'll take a quick shower while you pick out a book."

"Sweet." I then took off upstairs, as I can hear chuckling with a little side comment 'She is like a 5 year old in a teens body'

As we both walked into our room I shot one right back at him."And your still the guys that gets freaked out over a gold fish." I called back. Yeah, Yami gets freaked out when he see a gold fish or any other small fish. He says their eyes even freaked him out; the guys doesn't even like eating gold fish for god sake!

"Don't push it little one becuase the next time you take a bath it will be rub-a-dub-dub I dropped a blender in the tub." All I did was smile and laugh, as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Your best big brother!" I called out, asI reach through a trunk of books.

"Love you sis!" And the bathroom door shut

~X~

I was bouncing up and down on the bed with my knees, as I waited for Yami to come. I held my book against my chest, as I the bedroom door opens. Yami came walking and lets just say my face looked like a tamato when I saw in a wife beater and boxers. "Did you pick a book out Yugi?"

"O-oh y-yeah." I Now lay flat on my bed under the cover when Yami walked over and laid right next to me. I told him to get up for a second so that I can put the cover on both of us. He took the book from my hands and smiled when he saw the title. "The Shining by Stephen King? Nice choice, it's one of my favorites."

"Nice taste Yami now start reading." I snuggled against his chest with my arms wrapped around,as he begins to read.

**To be continued**


	6. Chasing around the table

Yamipov

I didn't know how long I was reading, but I was getting a bit tired. Yugi's head was laying aginst my shoulders, as my arms were around her with the book standing on the her side. I leaned a little bit to my side to look at the face of an angel. She looked so peaceful, as she sleeps; going into her day light dreams. I closed the book softly and layed it on the nightstand that was close enough to her bed. I genty tired to push her away, but she had a great grip on me. I guess I'm going to me sleeping next to my sister for the night. I reached out to the lamp and flipped the light off and went to sleep.

THIRDPOV Three days later

The sound of an angry scream will fill the KameGame shop. An angery wet Yami was running after Yugi who kept laughing, as they both ran down stairs. Their grandpa Sugoroku was sitting at the kitchen reading the moring paper,as he sips his coffee; ignoring the one teen and her brother who was running around the table.

"YUGI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO BUST YOUR ASS BACK TO EGYPT!"

Yugi and Yami continues to aroudn about the kitchen table. "I told you, it was Bob not me! Why can't you trust your little sister?" Yugi asked as she stood on one side of the table, as a drench Yami stood on the other.

"Becuase I'm having a hard time believing that your childhood imaginary friend can spill ice cold water on me in bed! Your even holding the damn bucket!" Yugi leans over like someone was whispering to her.

"Bob says your mean."

"Well tell Bob that I'm going to be busting your ass when I get my hands on you; NOW COME HERE!" Yami started running again making Yugi squeek out and start running up the stairs.

"Out of my way! I've got a monkey on my back named Juan Valdez!" Yugi yelled, as she ran up stairs with Yami right behind her.

"YOUR DEAD YUGI! DEAD!"

Sugoroku just continues to sit at the table drinking his coffee, as he paused for a moment for a moment of thought. 'Ohh did I remember to turn the stove off...yes." He then went back to reading the morning paper.

**Lol to be continued**


	7. Shopping

I fassen my neck bult, as I stared at my self in the mirror. Tea and I plained to meeting at the arcade for while then go shopping, you know like girls day out. Yami came walking into the room for the second I could grab my wallet. I can see Yami's eyes looking up down my body.

"Where are you going sis?"

"I told Yami, I'm meeting up with Tea for a girls day out. I told you an hour ago after you chasing me around the kitchen." I placed my wallet in my back pocket. I really wasn't purse using girl. To honest I'm more like a tomboy then a girly girl like Tea is. I swear the girl wears heels everyday that one day she will break her ancle.

"Oh Yugi, what am I pupose to do while you and Tea are out shoping?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed waiting for my answer. I smiled at through the mirror.

"I got that covered for you, Joey and Tristan will be here soon to take your lazy ass out. Joey told me that Tristan and him for planning on are going to this new sex shop that just open down town."

Yami eye twitched for a second before he could speak. "So their taking me to sex store?"

"Pretty much."

"Uhhh" Yami sucked on teeth before getting to grab my cell from the dressure. Before he could reach it, I ran over snatch it out of his reach.

"No, no, no, you need to get out." I can sticking my cell in my front left pocket. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up to stop. "Yami, you don't need to go in. Right across street is a store that sells duel monster cards. You can go in there beside the porno store."

Yami shook my head. "Yugi, I'm not sure. Those two are weird when they are together, but when you and Tea are with them then act like normal people."

I shrugged my shoulder. "Sometimes they something they don't. Their not that bad Yami."

"They get drunk while watching the Food Network."

I then burst out laughing. I look down at my and saw it was 12:30, I had to meet Tea at the arcade at 1. I smiled up at Yami one more time before kissing him on the cheek. "Tomorrow we will go that Egyptian Museum that I told about."

"Yeah sure, but just me and you. We are more into Egyptian than our friends. Tea feaks out when she sees a mummy or a coffin."

"Hn, you got it. I got to go now, behave yourself." Right before I leave I think I should tell something that mine save his life when 'that' situation happens. "Oh and Yami, if Joey gets a hold on an chocolate ummm make sure you take cover and that your 50 yards away, bye." I closed the door behind me and ran down stairs and out the door of grandpa shop.

~X~

"Tea we have been out for four hour and I'm tired and my feet are killing me can we please call it a day. Grandpa called me three times telling me that I have to home in hour and I have to meet Yami by clock. He ditched Joey and Tristan when Joey had a sugar rush in the middle of the Porn store."

Tea turned she away from the blue blouse and right to me. "They're still there?"

"Yeah, Joey didn't want to leave the dirty magazine secetion." I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 4. "You know what, ummm I going to go meet Yami at the clock now, so that we can head home."

I waved, as I left one of the stores one the mall. I snaked my way through the crowd holding about four bags in my hands.

It felt like it took forever just to get out of the damn mall becuase it was around the time where people are either getting off work and doing some mid-day shopping or teens getting swim suits for Spring Break.

I ran through town until I was now in the middle and Yami saw sitting right next to the clock. I smiled as I started calling out my brother's name. "YOOOHHH YAMI! OVER HERE!"

Yami looked over his shoulder and right at me. He smiled, as he stood up form the bench. I ran until I now right in front of him.

I didn't say anything becuase I was looking at the muscles in his arms and abs that you can see through his black wife beater. I was so focus on that I didn't hear him call my name until the third call. "YUGI!"

"Hu what?"

"I ask 'how was shopping."

I groaned, as I dropped my bags. "Sucked, oh I got you something." I looked through enough one of the four bags until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out black leather jacker that I knew he would love since we were both into leather.

"Holy shit Yugi." Yami grabbed the jacket and held it up in front of him. "This is awesome."

"Try it on." I said to him and that is what he just did and it looked amazing on him.

"It's perfect" Yami pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you.' He whispered in my ear that makes me shiver. No bad Yug Bad! He's your brother.

"No problem, lets go home."

**To be continued**


	8. Funny txt

'Oh man my neck is fucking killing me' I thought, as I sat on bed gently beat my neck with my fist. I rolled my head hopping it pop or something.

"You got a txt." I thought I turned my damn cell to silent. I sigh before reaching into my pocket and pulled it out and saw it was a txt from Yami. What the fuck? He is kitchen he could not bring his happy lazy up here.

_Do you want a chicken? _

_Respond ASP_

I smirked before I began typing **_Do I want chicken? A live one?_**

_No it died_

**_Is it dead?_**

_Yes_

**_Okay..._**

**_For eating right?_**

_JUST GET YOUR BITCH ASS DOWN HERE!_

**_Oooh somebady is crabby_**

**_I'll be down._**

I set my cell phone down on my bed before getting up and walked out over to the door. I nearly scream when I opened the door. Right on the other side of the door was...was...was a moth.

I slammed my door shut and ran over to the phone. I went under Yami's name and txted

_**Yami there is moth on the other side of the door. Can you get rid of it please?**_

**_Please hurry because I think I'm going to cry._**

I waited for about two minutes and still no reply

_**Yami**_

_**Yami**_

_Yami's dead. You're next. Love Moth._

I growled through my teeth before yelling at the top of my lungs. "Yami get ass up here before I breaking your fucking laptop!"

A second later a hear footsteps running up the stairs and another two minutes before the door opened and Yami was standing there with a big smile on his face. "Hey baby sister."

"Your an ass."

Yami pose like a bad boy; which is sicking to say that it's fucking hot. "I'm sexy and you know." Ohh I know I do, but I didn't say that. Instead I elbow him in the gut, as I walked out the bedroom and down stairs to help him with dinner.

"Oh and grandpa called and told me to tell you that he is not going to able to make it for supper, so it will just be us."

"Okay cool, now come on I got a dead chicken in my kitchen. "And for that we burst out laughing.

~X~

Well dinner was and feel fat, so now it's bed time. Yami was sitting at the desk working on some kind of easay for school. I was already dressed in my night grown when I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you working?"

"Homework, what's up little one."

"Oh nothing I'm just getting ready for bed and I want to kiss brother goodnight. "I planted my lips against him. "Can you sleep with again tonight? The moth scared the hell out of me."

Yami's body shook form his chuckle. "sure, just let me save this and we will go to bed.

**To be continued**


	9. What have we done

Yamipov

I couldn't help, but watched my sister sleep in my arms. Oh god she is so beautiful when the moon light touches her face. I looked at the clock and it about 2 in the morning. I turn back to Yugi and licked my lips and I didn't know what happen next; the next thing I knew my hand was tracing down her thighs and over her ass until they were now covering her breast. God her breast was so fucking soft that I couldn't stand it. I brought my face closer to her neck and sniff. She smelled like cinnamon mixed with a bit of spice. I could not help but lick her neck.

A moan escape from her lips when I continued rubbing her breast and licking her. I blinked three times when I saw her face again. 'What am I doing? This is my fucking sister, this is sick!' I screamed in my head. Not another second later I shoved Yugi off me making her wide awake. I was pacins back forth in the middle of our room pulling out hair.

I just molested my sister! OH MY GOD!

Yugipov

Okay I have no idea what happen, first I laying in bed having the best sleep I had and then the next thing I knew Yami threw me off of him and he his pacing in the middle of the room with tears running down his.

"Oh my god forgive please!"

I ran up to him and grabbed his arms for him to stop. "Yami what is it: tell me what happen."

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Yami was not calming down. What the fuck happen while I was asleep?

"Yami, it is okay just calm down please."

"Please lord forgive me for my sins, oh lord forgive my sins!" Yami clasped onto the floor, but I held onto him, as I got down on my knees. He is not going to calm down, so I did the only thing that can hurt me more than him. I slapped in him in the face. He finally shut and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I had to. Please tell me what happen."

"Yugi" He cupped my face and look deep into my eyes. I saw sadness and pain in them. "I'm so sorry baby sister. Please forgive." Okay he is starting to make me cry because a tear escape from the corner of my eye.

"Yami, tell me what happen."

Yami shook his head and got up. I watched him walk out the door and slam it right behind him. I was the one that was now crying my eyes out. 'Yami has happen to you?"

~X~

Three days passed and Yami would not talk to me, look at me, or even touch in any way. He has been sleeping on couch then in our bedroom. When I try to talk him he would shut me out. I start to cry my self to sleep now when I'm alone. We didn't even go to the museum like we planned. Now I'm gettin sick and tired of all of this! That son of a bitch will talk weather he wants to or not!

Yami was down stairs watching TV and since grandpa was out right now I can yell at him. I stormed down stairs like a F5 tornado and into the living room. Yami was watching USF before I snatched the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"You better start talking?"

"Yugi, I'm not dealing with this right now." He said getting up from the couch. My anger took over and I threw the remote on the other side of the room and grabbed his arm. He spun and I punched him in the face.

"You are a son of a bitch! I don't know what the fuck your problem is but it's pissing me off."

Yami rubbed his cheek where I laid the punch before glaring at me. "It's none of your fucking business, lay off!"

"Then why are you taking off the anger out on me!"

"I'm having problems that I need to work on! Why can't you just leave it alone! Your making the situation worse!"

I then lost it and pushed him against the wall, pinning his body with my own. "I'm the problem? I'm the problem! Look in thr fucking mirror your the fucking problem!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!"

"THEN WHAT IT IS!" I scream closer to his face.

"BECUASE OF THIS!" He then grabs my face and kissed me full on the lips. 'What the fuck' I didn't know what to do next, so I just stood there. To be honest, I dreamed about this happening.

I didn't know what I was doing next, but my eyes closed and kissed him back. I grabbed the back his neck making the kiss more passionate. Yami's hands was exploring my body until they reached my thighs and lifted me up, so that my legs were now wrapped around his waist.

~Lemon Start Here~

Thirdpov

Yami stumble backwards holding onto to Yugi, as her legs tighten up around his waist. Yugi began to moan against his lips when she felt his hot tongue brushing across her lips. Her finger tangle into her brother, as her arm was wrapped around his neck, hold him close to her as much as possible. Yami continues to walk backwards until his ass hit something which happen to be the dining room table. it was like they were in a trans because they couldn't stop what they started.

Yami sat on top of the of the table, but before he lay down; Yugi's legs was still wrapped around so it will make it uncomfortable for the both of them, so without breaking the kiss; he flipped them over so that she bottom and he was top. Yugi let out another moan when she felt something cold pressing against her back. She than locked her ankle, as Yami lifted her a little bit, so he can move them to the middle of the table.

His hands ran up and down her creamy pale legs, as he was the first to break the kiss and attack her neck. He thrust his hips lightly against her, pocking his hard on against her center. While one hand was busy with her legs, the other ran under her shirt and all the way up until it reached her tits.

Yami pulled away and looked at her. "Your not wearing and bra?" Yugi was excited and from the burning lust that was running through her body that she all she could do was nod. "That is so hot." He crushed his lips over hers again.

Yugi's hands were traveling down his back until they reached the bottom of the shirt and started tugging it over his head. Yami shot up on his knees and pulled it fully over his head and threw it some where in the dining room. Yugi was not far behind because her shirt shorty joined his. Yami stared at her tits like he just won the lottery. He roughly shoved Yugi back down on the table and started to caress her chest with his lips and hands.

Yugi couldn't wait anymore. Her hands traveled all the way down to Yami's pants and pushed then down enough that Yami pull his cock out and fuck her with it. Yami began moaning and groaning when Yugi began rubbing it soft and fast.

"Jesus a fuck!" Yami pulled away and unfasten the button to her shorts. Yugi lifted her bottom, so that it was easier to take off her panties and shorts. Yami toss the items aside before grabbing her knees and slam gently thrust into. The pain shot through her body because pain was too for her to keep back from screaming, as eyes were tightly shut.

"I-it hurts."

"Just hold on little one." He than leans and began kissing her neck to ease the pain. "The pain will go away." He grabbed her hands and pinned them right by her head. "Don't worry, I won't hurt. I'll go as slow as you need Yugi. I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes cracked open and gave him a simple nod. Yami waited for about thirty seconds before he started moving in and out slowly. The pain was spreading through Yuhi's body, but it was slowly going away; replacing it with pleasure.

Yugi arched her back closer to Yami's body, so that she can feel him deeper inside that made the feeling get better and better. Moan started filling the shop, as his thrust speed up that you can hear their flesh slapping against each other's.

"Nuuu! O-oh god! It's feels so weird, but so good at the same time." Yugi said against Yami's shoulder, as the table began rocking with their movements.

"It really dose feel good Yugi that I can't stand it." He growled, as he grabbed onto Yu's knee and brought it closer to her chest. "I'm about it cum!"

"AAAHHH FUCK!" They both release

END

Both Moto's was now laying on the table trying to calm their breathing. Yugi just now realized what happen.

"We have we done."

**To be continued**


	10. Finding Yami

Yugipov

What the fuck just happen? I just had sex with my own brother, how sick can we be? Yami and I was still laying on the table still trying to catch our breath, as he pushed himself off me and look into my eyes. I guess he realizes what just happen too because he scramble to his feet trying to get distance from me. I cross my arms against my chest so that I block my breast.

"Y-Yugi-" I couldn't stand it anymore, I was way too confuse. I mean I always had feeling for my brother, but I never thought it would lead to this. I got off the table and ran up stairs leaving Yami in the dining room and up the stairs. I slam the door behind me and slid down door; pulling my legs to chest and start crying. Naked or not I needed to get away from Yami for a while so that I can think. A moment later I heard the front door to the shop open and slam shut. I just a bit off the ground when slam eco through out the house. This situation was to confusing that it was making my head hurt and my heart break.

Did Yami have the same feelings for me that I have for him or was just the lust in the air while were yelling at each other? I don't blame Yami for has happened, but I didn't want to be used. I love Yami more then anything in this world. I don't see him as a brother, I see him as a guy that I fell in love with. I smiled at the idea of Yami and being together; can it be possible for us? I guess I would have to talk to Yami about this situation when he gets home from where ever he went to, so just to pass time, I got dress and head down stairs to some history files on Pharaohs.

Yamipov

Why! Why did we have to do that? Yugi now hates me for taking something was not mine; how am I ever going to face her again? Should I return home when she is asleep and pack my stuff to head back to college or do I just get through this break with my sister and pretend that non of it ever happen.

I really don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I love her so much that it kills me that she hates me. I love her more than what a brother should feel for their own sister.

For something now I fell in love with Yugi. I always thought to myself that we were meant to be together, as a couple not brother and sister. I let out an annoyed groan, as I walked on the road where I can feel the rain drop hit my flesh. I guess the sky is crying too. The began to get heavy, as I kept walking until I reached the park that was special to me. This was the park where I had my first kiss; my first kiss with...Yugi.

Yugipov

I tried so hard to watch the show, but to busy looking out the window where rain drops was hitting the glass. 'It's getting nasty out. I wonder if Yami was walking in it like he always did when he was sad.' Yami has been gone for four hours...I'm going to go look for him.

I quickly turned off the TV and ran to the door that leads from the front of the shop. I put on my shoes and jacket before running out of the and through the shop where grandpa was now coming. He sets some bags counter, as I walked right pass him.

"Ah Yugi, I was wondering if you can cook tonight?"

"Not now grandpa, I got my own problems right now. I'll be back later." I said, as I open door from the shop and walked into the rain. I put my hood up and took off running, I knew one place in the world that Yami would go to: the park.

**(Okay, I knew I confused you guys about the house and shop, but I will explain in it. You have to enter through the front of the shop first then head to the back where there will anther door that is connected to there house. Do you get it. I hope you do... Now back to the story.)**

I ran and ran, as fast that my legs can take and the rain was hitting me in the face. I could not stop thou, I had to find Yami. I had to know if these feelings are real and not playing tricks on me.

When I saw the Ashikaga Flower Park** (Real place look it up) **Our parents use to take us there to look at the flower. Whenever we had a bad day, we would always walk there to clear our heads and look at the flowers.

I ran through the flower paths looking left to right, trying to find one person in the field. Oh man how am I ever going to find him? I beginning to give up until I saw someone sitting under a Sakura Tree 'Yami'.

**To be continued**


	11. In the rain

Yamipov

I'm a piece of shit just sitting under a tress letting the rain pour down on me. I can see the rain drops dripping off the edge of my blond bangs. I guess the water is kind of easing my mind a little bit. I watched the water swimming around me boots, making my boots sink into the soil. The flowers smell more nice in the rain.

"I knew you'll be here." I jumped at the sound of that voice. 'No' this is the last person I wanted to see at this point.

"Go away Yugi, I want to be alone with my guilt."

"Well your not getting rid of me that easy." I can hear her feet splashing through the puddle. I looked up to see walking right next me and sat down. My froze up when her head rested on my shoulder. "You can't, you shouldn't feel guilty Yami."

I glance down at her for a second before looking back up at the field of flowers. The clouds was getting darker and the rain was getting heavy "Why are you even talking to me Yugi; after what I did to you. Why are you not yelling at me or why did not call the police?"

"How can I do that to someone I love?"

I was shocked at her response that I my attention back to her. "You don't me Yugi, you have your brother." I can see her eyes narrow from the side, as she remove her head from my shoulder and slap me.

"No! I don't love you, as brother... I love you like a wife loves her husband." Yugi got and stood right in front of me. I don't I seen her this pissed since mom deleted her fanfiction account. "You think that I would continue or beg for you to fuck me if I didn't love you. Yes I know that we are brother and sister, but it dose not change how I feel! I fell in love with you the moment you were about leave for college; in fact I think I always felt this way about you. I think that I never loved you like sister should for her brother! I don't see like that Yami, I see as the man I fell in love with!"

I think my mind went blank because this shocked the hell out of me. I mean, the women that haunts my dream just told she loved. I don't know if I should be happy or scared because I don't wont this relationship if this will destroy her life because this incest thing between me and her, but I'm dying to know what path this will take us.

Can see tears forming in her eyes, as I can feel them burning mine. "Yami, I love so much. I willing to give this a chance. I don't care what mom and day say, you are the man that I fell in love with." I didn't say anything, but just look at her. Her tears escape the corners of eyes. "Yami please say something." Her buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

I look down at my hands before letting a sigh escape. I pushed myself off the muddy ground and walked up to her. I slowly walking up of her, well mostly dragging my feet. Yugi didn't look up, but just continues to sob. I watched her cry for a few minutes before I couldn't take the urge feeling anymore. I grabbed her wrist and removed them from her face before pulling her in tight bear hug.

"I love you so much Yugi. I want you by my side forever."

"Then let me yours Yami." Yugi gripped onto shoulder in need. "I want to be by your side. Not giving a damn about what the world would say; I just want to be with you." A smile grew on my face, as I gently pulled her away from my chest, so that I can look at her. Her face was red, but she was still beautiful. I removed her damp hood and her face in my hands. One hand coved mine, as closes her eyes and leans; loving my touch on her skin. "My Romeo"

"My Juliet" I leaned my forehead against hers ignoring the rain drops what is slamming against our bodies that hurt like a son of a bitch.

**To be continued**


	12. flasback

**Yugipov**

"Wow, the stars are brighter out tonight isn't?"

"Yes Yugi and very beautiful too, just like you." Yami said, as he kissed the side of my neck. His arms were tight around my neck, as my back was pressed against his chest. His face was close to mine, as we just stared at the stars. Just then we saw a shooting star shot across the sky.

Just by that I got excited press myself closer to wrap my arms around his waist. "Yami a shooting star, make a wish." His face press closer to mine.

"I wish that I to be with you forever." His lips touch my neck once again that brings shivers to my spine. His soft kisses makes my heart want to beat out of my chest. A smile grew on my face, as turned my head to face him.

"I wish the same Yami. I wish to be with you forever with trouble or judgment that we will have to face, but I know we will get through it together."

"Yugi" He said, as he looks deep into my eyes. Like he wanted me to truth every word that he is about to say. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you and your right, no one can stop us from being together; not even our parents." My tears were bringing to come into my eyes. "No tears Yugi...no more tears. You don't need them anymore. I'm here with you and I'm never going to leave."

I sniffle and whipped away the tear that escape. "You promise Yami? You promise you won't leave even if people want to tear us apart?"

Yami placed his hand on my face and stroke my cheek. "Do know why I come here for my problems." I smother my face into his chest, as I shook my head 'no'. "Well, I'll tell you why. Remember that day when came here with mother and father for the first time?"

I gave him a simple nod. "Why do ask? That day was important for me and you, but the problem is that I don't remember why?"

I can see him smile. His hand began to stroke my soft long black and red hair. "That day, you were seven years old and I was only eight. We were playing in the field of flowers.

_F__lashback_

_"Yami catch me! Catch me if you can Yami!" A seven year old Yugi Motou was running through a field with a eight year old Yami Motou was chasing after. They were laughing and having fun for the first time in their little lives. Their parents hardly took them out of the house thank to them being at work all day, even including their school work is what their parents wants them to focus then having fun._

_"I'm going to get you Yugi, so you better run!" Yami and Yugi was laughing and enjoying their time together. Their parents stood at the side talking about business, as they glared at their children for having fun. _

_"Hey Yami, your slower than grandpa himself!" Yugi yelled, as she continues to run._

_"Oh your going to get it Yugi! I went easy on you Yugi and now I'm coming for you!" Yami picked up his speed and tackled Yugi from the back and began rolling down hill. They rolled and rolled until they were at the ever bottom with Yami on top of her._

_Yami sat up and began to tickle his little sister, as she crying and trying to get free. "UNCLE ! UNCLE! YOU GOT ME YAMI! PLEASE STOP!" Yugi had tears running down her face, as Yami finally took a break. _

_Yugi slow down on the laughing to catch her breath, as Yami was trying to do the same. "I love up little sister."_

_Yugi let out a cute little giggle that made Yami blush a little. "I love you too big brother." Yami's world stop when when Yugi wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddle her face against his neck. "Your the best brother ever!"_

_Yami blush increased so much that his face was completely red. His arms became hesitant, as they slowly ran up her side until I ended up one behind her back, as the other was behind the head. "I love you Yugi." Yami pulled her head closer to his and landed a soft kiss right on her lips. Yugi's eyes wide in shock for only moment since she had no idea what Yami was doing, but she got use to it and slowly closed her. Yugi's arms went around Yami's neck, enjoying the warmth embrace of her brother._

_End_

"So I was the girl that you were talking about when we talked about your first kiss. I knew there was a reason why you love coming here." I said, as I giggled against Yami's chest. Yami chuckling along, as his arms tighten more around my neck.

"I loved that very moment. At first I though it was nothing besides feelings that I got for my own sister, but then when time pass I fell more and more in love with you. You will always be the that I fell in love with."

"You will always be the man that fell in love with Yami, now lets go because my clothes are wet and I'm cold." I can see Yami roll his eyes before grabbing my waist and pushed my off of him.

"Your a wuss." Yami said, as he got to his feet and grabbed my hand.

"Whatever you say five minutes man."

"Smartass."

**To be continued**


	13. New story coming up please dont kill me

**Okay, ummmmm I have watching WWE and TNA with Jeff Hardy, so yeah I going to make one story with my made up character and jeff hardy together. It's going to be a long story and I WILL COMPLETE THE OTHER STORIES! I PROMISE**


	14. Jeff hardy story up and ready

**Jeff Hardy up and ready. It's going to be fucking awesome and it's going to be fucking long. It's under My love for my partner**


	15. That is one pissed of grandpa

Thirdpov

Yami and Yugi walked through keeping close to one other, but not holding hands. They are well known around the area and the last thing they need is someone they know seeing them like that.

"So what we do now Yami?"

Yami turned to his sister and smiled. "We got to keep our relationship until we can find a way to be together without any problems."

"But Yami" Yugi grabbed his elbow making him stop in the middle of the side walk. "We're siblings, no one will be okay with his."

Yami stepped up closer to her. "Yugi, I have waited so long to with you. I love you so much." Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and stroke her hair. "We'll find a way Yug." Her head laid on his shoulder just enjoying the warmth of his arms through her cold wet clothes; not caring that cars where splashing them as they drive through puddles. Both Yami and Yugi laughed, as they get splashed on. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder and they continued their way home so that they can get out of those clothes that their in.

~X~

Sugoroku looked at the clock that hanged over the fire station. He got to his feet when he heard the door open along with loud footsteps following along.

Sugoroku got to his feet and ran to front entrence and there stood a dripping wet Yami and Yugi. "Where hell have you two been?" Sugoroku question and yelled at the same time. Both the Motou kids stood there in shock at their grandpa that just cursed for the first time around them.

They didn't really know what to say beside standing there, so Yami just answered by a 'We'll be upstairs' and they left him there in his own anger. They were half way up the stairs when Yugi started giggling. "That is one pissed off grandpa."

**To be continued**


End file.
